


His For Safe-Keeping

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU AS HELL. </p><p>329) Whose Bed Is It Anyway? - Natalie Anderson<br/>'You’re wearing my T-shirt.'<br/>Returning home after a daring rescue mission, all Brendan Cole can think of is sleep. So he’s furious to find a beautiful stranger curled up in his king-size bed! Normally no woman ever gets between his sheets without prior invitation—who does she think she is?<br/>Disgraced celebrity Katie Derham has been offered a place to stay and she won’t give it up—not with the paparazzi outside, baying for her blood! Reluctantly she agrees to share the apartment with Brendan — but,with enough electricity to short-circuit the whole of Manhattan, keeping to their own sides of the bed might prove impossible.…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home At Last

Having worked a rescue mission with his team, the only thing Brendan Cole wanted to do was to get home, go to bed and sleep. That had all gone out the window the second his eyes found the woman asleep in his bed. He had, naturally, been surprised, and his response, although natural, would later make him wince. 

"You're wearing my t-shirt..."

She had, unsurprisingly woken, staring up at him with surprise and a little shame. Although, she had been offered a place to stay, a place to hide and she wasn't likely to give it up just because he had come home. 

"I was told this bed was empty... that I should... stay."

He had been trying to make sense of who she was... and then, when he moved to the window, he had known. The pack of paparazzi outside told him everything. 

"Aren't you Kate... Katie... Derham?"

"Yes..."

He had smirked, glancing out the window again. 

"Well, I guess you'll be stuck here a while..."

Despite himself he did feel a little sorry for the woman, she was stick-thin and looked utterly distraught. 

"You don't mean we have to share the...bed?"

"I'm afraid so."

Tears had come then, startling him and the pain that hit at her sadness, the look of complete fright in her bright, beautiful sea-colored eyes, told him everything. 

"Hey... it's okay. I'll not touch you..."

She still appeared frightened and he sighed softly, moving away from the window to perch on the bed, offering her his handkerchief gently. 

"Look, I'm not out to hurt you... I just need sleep."

She had snuffled then, accepting his handkerchief and wiping tears from her cheeks, surprising him again with her soft words. 

"Thank you."


	2. Whose Bed Is It Anyway?

They had worked around the bed problem for several days, Katie slowly learning to trust him, Brendan always careful to give her time and space with the bed. 

Then, one day, she had dared to venture into the garden. It had been a mistake, a paparazzi had instantly realized where she was and that she was alone, the instant flashing of the bulbs alerting Brendan with enough time that he could get her inside and shelter her from the most of the lights and photos. 

She had cried again, shock and misery settling in and making Brendan's own heart hurt. He had surprised himself by pulling her closer, closing her in his arms and letting her weep into his neck, his touch light through her hair. 

It was the first time she had not flinched when he came closer and he found himself gently kissing her before taking her to bed, curling around her protectively. 

The heat and tension between them had risen that day and they had soon enough found themselves starting to fall for one another. 

She had, eventually, allowed him to undress her, his eyes bright with love even as his hands covered her multiple bruises, tucking her tightly into his arms even as he kissed her again, taking as long as he could to caress her skin, showing her the love he felt as tenderly as possible. He had shared his own body freely since they met and yet he could feel her gaze linger on him every time. This time he made the choice to take her to bed, lowering her tenderly into the sheets and gently moving over her, his lips meeting hers with each slow and steady thrust between her thighs, his gaze locked intensely on her. All his strength going into showing her how much he loved her. The pace, naturally, picked up and, slowly but steadily, she began to relax and make noise, her body fitting easily against his, almost as if they were made for one another. Then, startlingly fast, she had cried out and come apart, the pleasure she felt eclipsed by a sudden and violent fear. 

Brendan had seen her eyes flicker and moved instantly to caress her cheek, kissing her again tenderly. 

"I'm not leaving... I love you."


End file.
